Silent Hill: Ring of Fire
by Lawrence Bravo
Summary: The origin of Silent Hill. Former child psychologist Larry meets Claudia, a tormented girl who speaks of dark forces taking Silent Hill. She isnt lying;it happens tonight. Silent Hill will never be the same...and niether will Larry... Read and Review!
1. Prolouge: Amour Fou

A/N: This story takes place alongside the digital story "The Hunger". That means it takes place thirty years before the original Silent Hill. However it still takes place during the modern age (there are cell phones, etc.)

My reason for doing this is because it's easier for me and since there is no real date on the timeline for Silent Hill, not inappropriate. Enjoy.

Prologue: Amour Fou

The town was burning. Not just one house. Not just one building. Not because some idiot left the stove on. The entire town was burning to the ground. Central Silent Hill (located in Paleville, the northern half of the town), which used to consist of the towns public service buildings received most of the damage.

In the haggard building that was the former home of Alchemilla Hospital, a young man in his mid-twenties was holding what would have been his future wife in his arms and rocking her back in forth. She smiled pleasantly, as if the last few hours had never happened. She placed her hand behind the dark man's head and brought it to hers. Their noses were touching.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"It wasn't your fault they-"

"No. Not that. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It doesn't matter now," he said in a voice almost as calm as hers.

"I always thought you were crazy." she smiled.

"I thought the same about you. Amour fou."

"Amour fou?"

"French for 'Crazy Love.'"

"Amour fou…" she repeated.

They kissed deeply. It was the best kiss they had ever had in their short lifetimes. Probably because it was the last one they would share.

At least with each other.

Meanwhile outside of the hospital, riots had taken place. Everything was burning. The sounds of mad laughter and destruction took place. On this night, Silent Hill wasn't so silent.


	2. Chapter 1: The Town Frozen in Time

Chapter One: The Town Frozen in Time

Nine hours earlier.

When Larry woke up, Meadow was dressed. She was standing over him wearing blue jeans and a "Hello Bunny" T-shirt that she got from the Lakeside Amusement Park. Her chestnut hair was in a pony tail and she wore an amused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Larry smiled.

She began to giggle, "Twelve o'clock Lawrence? Come on!"

"I don't go to work till three."

"Well, slacker, _I_ have to go to work _now_."

She bent over the bed and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Lunch today?" Larry asked, silently praying for a "yes".

"If I have time."

"Can I walk you to work?"

Meadow placed her hands on his bare chest, "Get dressed."

"No time for a shower?"

"Your showers are longer than mine. And I'm the woman."

Larry grabbed his night shirt, slipped into a pair of jeans and put on his loafers.

Meadow worked as a nurse at the hospital in Central Silent Hill. Larry worked at the bookstore opposite the hospital. That wasn't all he did though. Every day, he wrote the Horoscope found in the Gazette.

It was fairly easy to walk Meadow to work, since the apartment they shared (Greenfield Apartments) was in the same part of town. Another benefit was that it was right next to Artaud Theater, which Meadow loved and bought tickets to every play when they were available. Even Larry began to develop a certain liking for the theater, although his heart would always be in literature.

In no time, they arrived at Alchemilla Hospital. Meadow kissed Larry on the lips.

"Put a nice shirt on."

"No." Larry smiled.

"Put a shirt on and buy me tickets to _Othello_."

"I think me and you should have got the leading roles." Larry placed his hands at Meadow's waist.

"You wouldn't suffocate me like Othello would you?"

"That all depends on whether or not you come to lunch with me."

"Put on a shirt, buy me tickets and I'll have lunch with my caramel colored prince. Deal?"

"Deal."

Larry went back to the apartment and put on a gray t-shirt. He put his brown sports jacket on over that. As he left the apartment he thought about this town and his future here.

Larry liked it here. The temperature was always perfect. When it rained it was beautiful. Plus he really didn't have a reason to leave town. They had every type of store here. Hell, they even had an amusement park. They even maintained everything good about the fifties. They had soda jerks and malts, and Old Silent Hill. Which was like stepping back in a time machine. While the technology keep up with the times, architecture was frozen in the fifties.

It was the perfect place to raise a child. Even though they weren't married yet, they did try for a baby once. With no luck, they came to their senses and decided to get married first. Meadow was a local here, and pulled Larry away from Ashfiled. Larry was glad she did.

He walked to the Gazette and was greeted by Douglas Bannerman, star reporter. Doug smiled at Larry and took the flash drive that he was handed.

"That's for the next two weeks. I'll come back tonight and collect the memory stick."

Larry always wrote the horoscope for the following couple of weeks and always collected the flash drive once the Gazette has it stored on the computer.

* * *

John Townshend was helping his pregnant wife into the car. It was two in the afternoon and Larry had finished helping the best friend he had in town move.

"Man, why the hell do you have to go?"

"Money, Larry. You do realize how much an architect would make in Ashfield, right? I have a little boy and another on the way," John explained.

"Well, Silent Hill is a better place to raise a chi-"

"We'll miss you guys, Mr. Lawrence!" five year old Henry said from the back seat.

"We'll miss you to!" Larry shouted back. He had always told Henry to call him Larry, but the kid was so damn polite. Finally Larry gave up and liked that fact that little Henry called him Mr. Lawrence. It made him feel important. And when you're a horoscope writer and bookstore clerk, you need something to make you feel important.

John entered the drivers seat and started the car. Larry peaked his head through the open passenger window, where Faith, John's wife, was seated.

"You said goodbye to Meadow?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we stopped by the hospital earlier today," she smiled.

"God, I'm acting like you guys are going far away. Ashfeild is close to town."

Faith smiled, "That's because you know that you and John can't fool around as much as you used to."

"You guys are always welcome here!" Henry shouted from the back.

"That's right," John said, reaching his hand around the seat and rubbing Henry's head.

"Even you, Larry…maybe…" Faith said and kissed him on the cheek.

Larry said goodbye to all of them and watched them drive off. A smile came across Lawrence's face.


	3. Chapter 2: White Claudia

A/N: If you're wondering, all of the locations and buildings are accurate and really exist in the games. Those who have read "The Hunger" should know that I'm pretending the characters and events did not exist from that attempt at a Silent Hill origin.

This story will foucus on the drug, White Claudia and The Order going on rampages, and finally the sommoning of unatural creatures as they finish off whats left of the twon.

Chapter Two: White Claudia

By two thirty, Larry was where he always was at this time. At Andy's bookstore, sitting on his ass behind a desk starting his shift at Andy's bookstore early. He really had nothing better to do and Andy always liked it when he came early. Larry was not sure how he felt about Andy Duvall, on one hand he was very nice. On the other, he was too nice, almost as if he was hiding something. Maybe it wasn't Andy that made him uneasy, it was the Duvall family in general. Maybe it was just the rumors about him.

Small towns aren't perfect. This is mostly the fault of its childish inhabitants. Larry was not from a New England small town, but he already new that a lot of people were fake. One minute they smile, the next they talk about you.

There was a rumor (possibly started by schoolchildren then made its way up to adults) that Andy's son Fredrick, the artist, stored dead bodies in his studio. The towns gossip even went as far to say that he his the bodies in the mannequins he displayed in his studio. The only evidence is a rotten smell coming from the still figures.

But Larry didn't gossip much. He figured that if you have something to say to someone, say it to their face. Andy emerged behind Larry, from the backroom. "You see the mist?"

"Yeah. Haven't paid it much attention though," Larry said politely.

"I think its coming from the lake. The amusement park had to be shut down because of it," Andy said, practically begging Larry to stretch the conversation.

"Yeah. How's Fredrick been? He goes to the lake often don't he?"

"Oh, my boy's been fine, the only family I got, he is," Andy hang his head down.

"Andy?"

Andy had a lump in his throat. His face began to cringe, "It's a real shame, the way this town talks 'bout him. I think that they're jealous, they are. My son is an artist who makes more doing what he loves than these people who have to get up and go to work to a job they hate. Simple bast-"

"They are just bored yokels who need something to talk about. It'll pass soon don't worry."

"Anyway, about the mist there, my boy says its spreading across the town. He said he don't know where it comes from."

"I'm no geologist, but I think it comes from the lake."

"Geographer. Geologists don't study weather. Mist don't come from the lake this time of the year."

"I guess you're right. It is the middle of June."

* * *

Sheriff Robert Earl Blake was listening to country music on his radio when the man had come directly to his office.

The man was haggard, broken down but quite younger than he looked, which was about fifty. He was really thirty-seven. Every village has it's idiot and in Silent Hill Nick Green was the idiot of the village.

"I saw it! I saw it!" he said throwing himself on the Sheriff's desk.

Blake merely looked at him. "What did you see?"

"It-it- was an outer space man!"

"An outer space man?"

Nick began to drool as he spoke. Then he nodded vigorously. "An outer space man! That's what I saw there!"

"Did Bigfoot kill him?"

Nick looked puzzled. "No. I didn't see him around…I'll keep a sharp eye out though!"

Nick gazed around the room as if somebody was watching him. He began to scratch his lice infested head as he usually did when he could not think of anything else to say. Nick's eyes were dancing merrily inside his skull. They were dilated and beginning to turn yellowish.

Blake knew he was on White Claudia. But he didn't care. The drug trade brought more tourism and more money into Silent Hill. He actually supported it.

* * *

Claudia Wolf gazed at her arms and the strange symbols that her father carved into them. The seven year old gazed at Alessa Gillespie. Alessa was telling Claudia that her mother ha told her that all of the pain they suffered would lead them to paradise.

Tonight they were going to leave town in order to let everything "fall into place" as Leonard, Claudia's father had put it.

"I want to stay," Claudia said.

"Why?" Alessa asked with worry.

"I like it here."

"But The Order will-!"

"Alessa. We can't talk about it here! My dad said not to!"

The two girls were in front of The Midwich Elementary School, sitting on the front steps. They eventually stood up and began to walk home.

When they had arrived at Alessa's house, Dahlia, Alessa's mother, had instructed them to go into the basement. The two young girls did so.

The basement was damp and dreary. Depressing, really. It would make even the most noble king feel like cow excrement. Alessa was used to it, but Claudia had never been in Dahlia's basement before. And she sure as hell wasn't going to stay in there. She knew Alessa would try to stop her. So she waited until the dark haired girl fell asleep. Then she managed to climb out of a window lingering over a table. The window led to the backyard.

As she left, Claudia could not help but think about how stupid Dahlia was for leaving it open.


End file.
